1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to:
a reversible patchwork quilt which is constructed by cutting some a circle or a polygon to make a foundation cloth and an upper cloth, and stitching them together enclosing a domett core therein to make a unit of motif, and piecing the units continuously.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the techniques regarding a reversible patchwork quilt are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. 57-178524 or Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. 57-39990 by the same applicant.
The prior techniques are similar to the present invention in the respect of piecing the units of motif continuously to construct a reversible patchwork quilt. However, it is hard to diversify the design of the unit of motif because a foundation cloth and an upper cloth consist of a piece of cutting, whereby it is hard to bring out a complex image from a completed reversible patchwork quilt.